The present invention relates to demodulation of digital signals, and more particularly to digital signals that are of the self-clocking type.
In digital transmission, a problem can arise where a large number of consecutive data signals having the same polarity are transmitted. In such a case, it may be very difficult to extract the clock frequency from the data signals. Still another problem is that the center frequency of the modulated signal may be varying, thus making demodulation even more difficult.